


四.记忆与复仇（暗黑宗教风，赎罪骑士锤×复仇恶魔基，漫威全员）

by lilith0000



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000





	四.记忆与复仇（暗黑宗教风，赎罪骑士锤×复仇恶魔基，漫威全员）

四．记忆和复仇  
索尔看完了洛基的报告后，静坐在车里抽烟，蓝色的眼睛里都是悲伤，其实在他的五年里从来没有人告诉过洛基的事情，但是在他的记忆里的某个角落一直都存在着这个男人和自己的点点滴滴。那些记忆都是些幸福，甜蜜的瞬间，可是他为什么死去？为什么自己会发生车祸？为什么从来没有人说过这个男人？  
索尔被那些疑问缠绕，心里头却在滴血。  
莉莉丝在镜子里欣赏完了索尔的痛苦样子，开心地笑起来了，但是她打算再快点加紧索尔记忆恢复的进程，要不然等到奥丁知道她的存在估计会杀掉自己，失去了一次生命的莉莉丝可不愿意重复悲剧。  
第二天，洛基准备告诉索尔：莉莉丝邀请他去参加卡斯特大学的开学舞会。但是他进入索尔的卧室后发现他一脸颓废，床上都是抽过的烟蒂和喝光的酒瓶，这种情形他从来没有看到过，在记忆里索尔一直都是乐观过头的阳光派，即使在他死去索尔也好命地忘了自己，这可是迟来的报应。  
索尔在醉醺醺中看到走过来的洛基时，他愣了好久，然后一把抱住洛基不住地亲吻，那狂野和不舍的情绪让洛基心里一惊：难道索尔记起来了？但是用魔法探测他的记忆海却发现那里一直由神圣白魔法保护着，洛基再怎么强大也没有办法破坏神圣的力量。索尔越吻越过分，手已经深入了洛基的私密处，温热的大手揉捏着软嫩的一团，洛基难耐地随着索尔的动作摇摆起来，昨晚他因为索尔迟迟不愿意入睡导致饿了一晚上的肚子，本来想找其他的男人，但是挑来挑去都不合自己的心意，索尔的精气才是最美味的。  
其实索尔已经醉得辨不清其他人了，只是凭着感觉来做事，他对于怀里的人很满意，柔软不失韧劲的身体，安心的香味，清冷的嘴唇还有熟悉的手感，索尔心里的怨气在这具身体上疯狂发泄着，洛基可喜欢这样的索尔了，自己如同操控恶龙的骑士随着索尔动作上上下下，他坐在那巨柱上抚摸曾经爱人的金色头发，心里的邪恶却让他没有一点报复的快感，洛基愤怒地撕咬着索尔的肩膀。  
索尔好像被打开机关一样，直接抱起洛基抵在墙上操弄起来，肚子里的孽根次次捅进了他的子宫里，虽然洛基很享受但是这种刺激就算是个恶魔也难以招架！洛基被弄得腰酸背痛，他努力缩雌穴口，但是索尔直接掐着他的屁股抬了起来，那被捣得淫水四溅的地方出现在洛基的视野里，黑紫色的肉棒上被他的淫水涂成亮晶晶的模样，每一次深入穴中要拔出来后都会带出一段粉色肉膜，洛基发现自己缩穴的动作简直就是便宜了索尔，他只好念咒语让索尔清醒点，但是因为动作太大，洛基念的断断续续。  
索尔可没听懂洛基在念什么，但是他很快觉得用这种办法操洛基不够爽，所以直接掐着洛基的脖子让他趴在床上，再用手指草草开拓了一下后穴之后直接不顾洛基拼命反抗插进那紧致的洞里。  
洛基一下子射了出来，他崩溃得红了眼睛，但是索尔可没有管这些，只顾自己的享受变换角度操弄身下的男人，洛基终于发现自己现在只不过是索尔的发泄品，本来他就是来惩罚索尔的，什么时候是满足这家伙的欲望？  
洛基愤怒地拿着床边的烟灰缸反手敲了索尔好几下，不一会借酒发疯的索尔头带着血晕了过去，洛基准备爬起来时发现那棒子还塞在自己的肚子里，他赌气得直接睡在索尔的怀里，反正醒来之后这货就要面对莉莉丝的怒火了！  
一阵急切的电话铃声响起后，索尔在睡梦中醒来，他的头非常疼，而且还发现自己身旁睡着秘书！索尔虽然很惊讶但是莫名地觉得这样很正常，他只好推推洛基，在睡梦里的洛基正和莉莉丝讨论怎么弄死索尔的计划时却被人推醒，他生气得用枕头打了索尔一下，索尔第一次被人床伴打，但是他并没有生气，心里还很开心！索尔觉得自己彻底不正常了，他哆哆嗦嗦地套起自己的衣服立马去了班纳医生那里。  
在车上的索尔一直默念：我是直的，直的……但是脑海里一直回想着床上洛基被自己掐的青紫的身体，甚至那股间还有白浊慢慢流出。他的心里居然觉得自己心里很满足，好像多年深爱的妻子回来一样，心中的空虚已经补好了。  
“亲爱的，你说我们接下来该做什么？”赤裸的莉莉丝睡在洛基的怀里问，洛基抚摸着美人的脸，细腻滑嫩的触感让他心情很舒服，半眯着眼说：“宝贝，我觉得要看看索尔的心里偏向谁了。”莉莉丝挥了挥手，空中漂浮着一座标记着索尔名字的金色小天秤，洛基分别在两边的托盘上放上莉莉丝和他的名字，天秤疯狂摇摆，莉莉丝不悦地看了露出调皮微笑的洛基一眼，打了个响指，天秤停止下来，标记着洛基的砝码居然比莉莉丝重？  
洛基放肆地笑起来，捧着莉莉丝的脸吻了一口，坐在床上的美人可看起来并不开心，莉莉丝用双腿缠住洛基，撒娇说：“亲爱的，我要亲自挑人！”  
洛基指了指镜子，那里面出现一张风流男人的脸，“这个男的怎么样？”镜子里的范达尔坐在沙发上左拥右抱，喧闹的夜店里简直要嗨翻天，莉莉丝兴趣缺缺地同意了。  
看着自己女版黑着脸，洛基抚摸着她的头哄着：“别急，还有霍根，sif，奥丁呢！我们可不会一直用色诱的法子，而且我们还要一起引诱索尔呢。”  
莉莉丝只好乖巧地抱住洛基精瘦的腰左揉右揉，把他本来酸麻的腰慢慢按摩舒服了。洛基吐出了从索尔那里吸收的精气来喂饱还饿着的第二自己，莉莉丝心里的不满慢慢消失了。  
索尔在心理医生那里并没有见到自己想要见得医生，反而看见一个天使！海姆达尔带着悲悯的眼光看着这个吓傻的圣骑士后代，瞧瞧他与外表不符合的胆量，哪里像他英勇的祖先，连迟暮的奥丁也比不上！  
“奥丁之子，看来你一点都不知道自己高贵的身份。”索尔看到眼前散发着圣洁光芒的天使居然和他说话！他表示非常惊讶和难以理解，支支吾吾地不知道该说什么。  
海姆达尔觉得自己肯定找错人了，但是恶魔们已经引诱了一个无辜纯洁的灵魂下地狱做他们的诱饵，可是这个本来参与游戏的人却懵懵懂懂，看不出自己已经被黑暗包围，他不得不在心里叹气，但表情冷静地说：“索尔，你应该要去询问你的父亲，身为高贵家族的孩子在这个世界即将被毁灭时不应该如痴愚的凡人一样坐在蜜罐里自娱自乐，奥丁之子，你必须要扛起拯救世界的责任，不要再被引诱了！”  
圣光将索尔带回了奥丁老宅后消失了，被藤蔓缠绕的老宅在黑夜里竟然开出了如血般的红玫瑰，一轮明亮的弯月为晚上的行人提供微弱的光明，索尔从未发现自己生活了多年的宅子是如此可怖，屋顶上巨大的金色十字架发出温柔和煦的光芒，好像一位慈祥的母亲在呼唤她久未归家的孩子，索尔走了进去，奥丁身披金色的盔甲站在门厅中巨大的耶稣像前，索尔发现老迈的父亲正流着眼泪，悲痛地看着自己，他觉得今晚实在是太挑战自己的底线了，索尔觉得自己像个傻子被逗弄着，他愤怒地问父亲：“老爹，这是怎么回事？玩Cosplay吗？”  
奥丁用手中巨大的锤子将这个傻孩子索尔锤倒在地，面对傻愣着的索尔，奥丁真的觉得自己非常懊悔，但是他还是将实情告诉了索尔。  
索尔觉得自己在听童话，而且是血腥版本的，他结巴了半天好不容易找到了一个完整的问题：“老爹，你确定你不是老年痴呆？”  
不难想象，索尔再一次被锤倒在地，他吃痛地抱着自己的肩膀不住的抱怨：“老爹，你干嘛打我？”  
奥丁摸着自己儿子的头，沉声说：“索尔，我本来一位封印了以前的你可以让你无忧地活过一生，但是上帝和恶魔都要报复我们，现在我恢复以前的你，以后无论你选择站在哪一边，我都会表示支持。”  
奥丁双手将锤子举过头，天上莫名出现了一道惊雷通过锤子直接劈向闪躲不及的索尔，他全身被蓝色和白色的电流包围，那些 光芒从他的全身流过后又一齐冲向头顶，索尔眼前浮现了一幅幅这五年来从未看到过的场景：年幼的他穿着盔甲和父亲在不同时空里与邪恶力量作斗争，十五岁的他在卡斯特大学遇到一个黑色头发绿色眼睛的男人，二十岁的他在人骨教堂亲吻怀抱着花的那个男人……索尔跪在地上，此时五年前的记忆都回来了，是他亲手杀掉了自己的爱人！  
奥丁虚弱地躺在地上，锤子倒在一边，这么巨大的魔力简直抽干了他最后的生命力，奥丁向索尔招招手，他的儿子泪流满面地抱起他，奥丁知道大限将至，他 最后 抱住自己的儿子说：“索尔，保护好自己，保护好人类世界，千万不要上帝和恶魔毁掉我们的家园。”说完，一代圣骑士陨落在索尔的怀里。  
再伤心的眼泪都无法挽回自己的亲人了，这个道理是索尔一直都明白的，在十岁的时候失去了自己的母亲后，他 就知道这个世界是多么冷酷，这一次父亲也离去了，索尔没有流泪，低低为自己的父亲唱起圣骑士之歌，这是作为骑士最后的尊严，歌声会将英雄的灵魂带到 金色大厅得到永远的宁静。  
在床上玩耍的洛基和莉莉丝也被惊雷吓得不轻，他们站在镜子前查看，发现索尔恢复了记忆，莉莉丝又惊又怕，她慌张地抓着洛基的手问：“是谁？是谁识破了我们的计划？”  
她的另一半可没有这么害怕，毕竟他可没有那么柔弱，大量的黑魔法在他的手里，更何况莉莉丝可不是一般的魔鬼，作为堕天使，他可是具有堪比大天使的力量也有和路法西一样的黑暗气息做为加持，他不耐烦得打了个响指，莉莉丝的美貌和无穷的魅力回到了自己的身上，洛基躺回了自己的床上，心里又有了一个好主意。


End file.
